


La última promesa.

by sebswntr



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebswntr/pseuds/sebswntr
Summary: Tras el chasquido de Thanos, Bucky y Natasha deberán afrontar juntos la más dura de las derrotas, y sobre todo, una nueva realidad jamás conocida por nadie antes. Ambos han sacrificado mucho a lo largo de sus vidas, y tras apenas haber tenido la oportunidad de elegir su propio destino, quizá es hora de cumplir esa promesa que un día se hicieron. ¿Pero será la última?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	La última promesa.

Hemos perdido. Y no hay derrota más amarga que ésta.  
Porque no nos hemos fallado a nosotros mismos. Hemos fallado a... ¿Todos los habitantes de la Tierra? O los que quedan.

De un segundo a otro, lo tuvimos delante de nuestros ojos. Todos intentamos frenarlo, en vano... Pero no desistimos, podemos jurar que no lo hicimos aunque eso sirva de poco ahora.

Porque se ha acabado. El mundo, como lo conocíamos... La mitad de la población se ha desvanecido, literalmente. No me es necesario ni siquiera cerrar los ojos para que todo se convierta en una nube de ceniza a mi alrededor, para escuchar los gritos de mis compañeros; unos llevados por la súbita incertidumbre de qué les estaba pasando, otros desesperados por aferrarlos y no dejarlos marchar.

Thanos, ha cumplido su propósito. Y nosotros, los que quedamos, estamos más perdidos que nunca. Sin rumbo, sin motivos. Sin saber qué hacer. 

Unos pasos tras su espalda, sacaron de todo pensamiento a Romanoff, que giró su cuerpo para comprobar de quién se trataba. O más bien, únicamente para confirmar sus sospechas; las opciones ahora eran pocas. Parado en la puerta, se encontraba Bucky, al cual apenas le había dado tiempo a llamar para anunciar su llegada... Aunque ni siquiera habría hecho falta.

Con una sonrisa, o lo más parecido a ella ya que ni siquiera poseía fuerzas o motivos suficientes para esbozar una, le quiso recibir. Él, cabizbajo, como era usual cuando se sentía fuera de lugar, terminó accediendo.

Ella le comprendía, sabía cómo era aquel sentimiento... El de querer encontrar tu sitio, pero no pertenecer a ninguno realmente. El de haber recibido tantos golpes y haber sido tratado como una marioneta, que al final era imposible encontrar un motivo para ser. Para seguir.

—— ¿Te encuentras bien? —— Su voz fue sumamente suave, casi como una caricia. Los ánimos estaban mucho más por debajo que los suelos, sin embargo, no había motivos para seguir hundiéndose más.

El hombre, lejos de contestar con palabras, sólo hizo un movimiento de hombros en el que trataba de responder la pregunta de la fémina, la cual evidentemente no era suficiente para Natasha. En un suspiro, avanzó los pasos que le separaban de él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos para alzarlo, y así poder encontrarse con aquellos ojos color océano que no hacían más que resaltar su azul cuando se encontraba triste.

—— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿He de recordarte que estoy contigo? —— Le susurró, teniendo que apretar los labios uno contra otro, puesto que era muy difícil mantener la compostura por mucho que se lo quisiera recordar así misma continuamente.

—— No debería estar aquí. —— Intervenía Bucky, no mostrándose reacio al trato que recibía por parte de la mujer, puesto que su tacto siempre resultaba reparador. De hecho, su simple presencia era el motivo de muchas cosas en su vida.

—— No creo que sea el momento, James. —— La conversación seguía disputándose en un tono de voz realmente bajo. Era consciente de que existían multitud de asuntos que debían haber hablado antes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta sus propios años de huída y los que él había pasado en Wakanda recuperándose tras la ruptura de Los Vengadores como grupo, sin embargo el tiempo había sido inexistente tras todos los motivos y circunstancias que se habían presentado.

—— No. No me entiendes, Tasha... —— Murmuró el hombre, rompiendo el contacto visual con ella a la vez que volvía a agachar el rostro, retrocediendo incluso unos pasos en el proceso.

Por desgracia o por fortuna, y a pesar de todos los años que les habían arrebatado, no había nadie más que conociera mejor a Bucky como lo hacía Natasha. Y viceversa. Por eso mismo, el rostro de la mujer se tiñó por una expresión cargada de horror, a la que acompañó con sus ojos cristalizados.

—— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Si te refieres a... —— Un intenso nudo se posó en su garganta, impidiéndole continuar con la frase. Él no podía estar hablando en serio, o eso era lo justamente estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas... Puesto que no las tenía para afrontar esa situación.

—— No soy ningún héroe. ¿Por qué no se salvó Steve? ¿Por qué no pudo ser otro? ¿Por qué...? —— La mano de Natasha se posó sobre los labios contrarios, mucho antes de que pudiera completar su pregunta, antes de que pudiese decir; «Por qué había tenido que ser él quien se había salvado». Y él, no hizo nada para impedirlo, sólo sintió como el dolor en los ojos de la mujer se le clavaban como puñales en el pecho.

Porque ahí, sabía que Natasha sí que no podía entender sus motivos.

—— Ni se te ocurra decirlo, por favor. —— Murmuró, a modo de súplica. Entrar en una discusión, sobre si alguno de los dos de verdad se merecía aquel título, sería una estupidez. Pero a lo que sí se negaba, era a dejarle creer que no merecía estar ahí. Que no merecía estar vivo ——. Sé que esto está lejos de la oportunidad que un día nos prometimos, pero tienes el mismo derecho de estar aquí, como lo podría haber tenido cualquiera. Incluyendo Steve. —— A pesar de haber sido mejores amigos durante la guerra, sabía que los dos hombres eran sumamente distintos ahora… Y que quizá, Bucky no se sentía reflejado en ese característico sentido del liderazgo de Steve, pero no por ello no merecía estar ahí. Además; nadie ocuparía el puesto de nadie.

Destapando despacio su boca, se permitió dejar una pequeña caricia en el corte que tenía contra la mejilla. Durante la pelea de Wakanda, antes de verse derrotados por Thanos, habían tenido que quitarse de encima a multitud de bestias hambrientas de sangre… Ahí fue probablemente el momento en el que volvió a sentir un miedo que se le había instalado en el pecho hasta entonces, cuando estuvo a punto de perderle porque se vio acorralado. Todavía agradecía el haber estado cerca para pelear hombro con hombro.

Bucky, por su parte, volvió a recurrir al silencio como respuesta. Ni siquiera esa caricia tan directa le arrancó un sonido de molestia por el escozor que le causaba. Simplemente abrió un poco los brazos para poder abarcar el cuerpo de la mujer entre los mismos, fundiéndose ambos cuerpos en un abrazo que sin duda fue correspondido. Ambos podían estar seguros que sentir sus corazones latir contra el pecho ajeno, era más que un alivio… Por no decir que era como sentir la vida misma, puesto que podrían haberse perdido una vez más; y en esa ocasión, para siempre.

Sin embargo, ese silencio no sería eterno. Por la mente del hombre seguían vagando muchos pensamientos, uno en particular tras las palabras de la fémina.

—— Hagámoslo. Cumplamos esa promesa. Es ahora o nunca.


End file.
